Believe
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: When Pitch returns the Man in the Moon names two new Guardians. Starts at the end of the movie and then continues post. JackxOC T just to be safe.


The Guardians protect the Children of the World. There's Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and the oldest of the guardians; The Sandman. And I suppose that you can also count the Man in the Moon. These are the Guardians, people that the children of the world believe in.

"Danielle! NO!" Jack called as he watched the Summer Sprite fall.

He rushed over, and pulled the first friend he had ever made in his new life into his arms. Pitch had got her with his nightmare arrow, the same thing he had used to kill Sandman.

"Jack..." she said weakly. "Get back to the fight."

"Yes, Frost get back to the fight. You're running out of time," Pitch stated shadows.

"Frostbite! We need..." Bunny's voice trailed off when he saw Danielle.

"I won't leave her," Jack stated. "I can't."

"Get her to sleigh, she'll be safe there." North called.

Jack looked at the Guardians and then down at Danielle before nodding.

"I'm not fast enough," Jack stated.

"I'll take her, mate," Bunny said.

Jack gently handed Danielle to Bunny.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered.

Danielle nodded, using her strength to keep Pitch's darkness at bay. Then Bunny was gone, rushing her to the sleigh.

"I can see your fear, Jack. Your best friend is dying. The girl who saved you from yourself is going to leave you alone. Your precious, Dani," Pitch was right behind Jack, whispered harshly into his ear.

"You have no right to call her that! S-she'll pull through. She has too."

"How? None of the children believe in her."

"Believe in who, Jack?" Jaime asked.

"Danielle Oceana, she's the Spirit of Summer. And she's dying," Jack informed.

"We've never heard of her," Cupcake stated.

The other children nodded in agreement.

"She's fighting but she doesn't have much time," Bunny reported as he got back. "Since no one believes in her though..."

Pitch laughed and appeared in front of the Guardians.

"It seems only one of your new Guardians is going to live," he said as he turned to one of his fearlings. "Find the girl."

Then the nightmares were off, heading straight for Danielle.

"No!" Jack called, trying to follow them. Pitch stopped him though.

"You won't be going anywhere. Ah, if you listen hard enough you can hear Danielle screaming for you."

Jack listen and as soon as he heard Danielle's voice he blasted Pitch. That's when the fight began. With help from Jaime and his friends, the Guardians had the upper hand, but without Danielle and Sandman they weren't enough. But then, the familiar golden sand appeared.

Pitch soon found himself surrounded by the Guardians.

"It's over Pitch. There's no place to hide." Jack stated.

Pitch only laughed and disappeared. Suddenly multiply verisons of Pitch appeared on the alley walls.

"Jack look out!" Bunny yelled.

Jack turned but before he could face Pitch, Sandman grabbed him and pulled him away from the others. Pitch was easily defeated afterwards. It was silent for a moment, and then Jack threw a snowball. Laughter followed as the children began playing and laughing.

"Your center?" North asked.  
"Yeah, it took a while but I figured it out. I think I may have an idea of what Dani's is as well," Jack said.

"Oh?"

"Friendship." Jack stated with a smile, it fell soon after though. "I just hope she's as strong as I believe she is."

"Go," North said.

Jack nodded, about to hurry to Danielle, but the sound of North's laugh stopped him.

"You are all on naughty list!" He stated with a laugh, making a few snowballs. "Bunny think fast!" He said before hitting Bunny smack in the face with a snowball.

"You dare have fun! In my presence! I am the Boogey Man and you _will_ fear me!" Pitch exclaimed as he stood, he went to lunge at Jamie but the boy still passed right through him.

"Nooooo!" Pitch screamed.

The Guardians turned and Pitch ran. He wasn't fast as the Guardians though and ran straight into North's belly.

"Leaving so soon?" North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth stated before tossing Pitch a quarter.

"A quarter?" Pitch asked before Tooth punched him, knocking out a single tooth.

"That's for my fairies," she stated.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will _always _be fear!" Pitch yelled.

"So what?" North asked. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."

"Then why are they here?"

Nightmare on nightmare surround the pond. North scoffed.

"They can't be _my _nightmares. I'm not afraid."

"Looks like it's your fear they sense," Jack told Pitch.

And he was right, the nightmares charged at Pitch and dragged him back to where he belonged. The hole leading to his lair closed as Pitch disappeared.

The sleigh appeared then and landed.

"Dani!" Jack yelled running over.

Danielle was fading quickly and Jack jumped into the sleigh, taking her into his arms.

"Dani..." He breathed out.

"Jack, you did it. You won," Danielle's voice was barely audible as she spoke.

"No, we won. We did it, Danielle."

"...Where's my bow?"

Jack picked the bow up from the ground of the sleigh and handed it to her. Danielle weakly pushed away from Jack and drew her bow, an arrow of pure sunlight forming.

"Sorry, Manny. Gotta do this," she said as she let her arrow fly.

Warmth and a goldeb sprinkle of sunlight surrounded the pond.

"Danielle?" Jamie asked looking toward the sleigh.

"Danielle Oceana," Cupcake breathed out.

Danielle smiled.

"Did he...?"

Jack nodded.

"He did, Dani. They both did. They said your name," Jack said as he helped Danielle sit up.

"Can you...Can you all see me?"

The children nodded and Danielle smiled brightly, a smile spreading across her face. The other Guardians gave Jack and Danielle a smile.

"Sandy, I think Danielle may need from you," Tooth stated.

Sandy nodded, sending some of his dreamsand toward Danielle. It surrounded her and the nightmare sand seemed to disappear.

"Dani?" Jack asked.

"Man up, Frost!" Danielle said with a laugh, playfully punching him in the arm.

"So? Are you ready, to make it offical?" North asked.

Jack and Danielle looked at eachother before nodding.

"Then it is time you take oath."

A yeti handed North the same book from when the pair had first been brought to the Pole.

"Will you, Jack Frost and Danielle Oceana...Vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them guard them with your lives- their hopes, their wishes, their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be?"

Jack and Danielle both smiled.

"We will," they said together.

The other Guardians smiled and Tooth hugged Jack. Bunny shurgged and hugged Danielle.

"Time to go," North said.

The Guardians said their goodbyes and watched as Jack and Jamie shared a moment.

"Jack! Come on it'll be sunrise soon!" Danielle called.

Jack gave Jamie once last smile before hopping into the sleigh. Then they were off, Danielle curling into Jack as they headed back to the Pole.


End file.
